militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
American Battle Monuments Commission
The American Battle Monuments Commission (ABMC) is a small independent agency of the United States government. Established by Congress in 1923, it is responsible for: * Commemorating the services of the U.S. armed forces where they have served since April 6, 1917 (the date of U.S. entry into World War I) * Establishing suitable memorial shrines; designing, constructing, operating, and maintaining permanent American military burial grounds in foreign countries * Controlling the design and construction of U.S. military monuments and markers in foreign countries by other U.S. citizens and organizations, both public and private * Encouraging the maintenance of such monuments and markers by their sponsors The Commission administers, operates, and maintains 24 permanent American burial grounds on foreign soil. As of May 2006, there are 124,917 U.S. war dead interred at these cemeteries: 30,921 of World War I, 93,246 of World War II and 750 of the Mexican-American War. An additional 6,033 American veterans and others are interred in the Mexico City National Cemetery and Corozal American Cemetery and Memorial. Complete sortable list of ABMC cemeteries : Complete sortable list of ABMC monuments : Members The authorizing legislation for the American Battle Monuments Commission (36 U.S.C., Chapter 21) specifies that the President will appoint 11 members to the commission and an officer of the regular Army to serve as the secretary. Chairmen of the ABMC * General of the Armies John J. Pershing, (1923–1948) * General of the Army George C. Marshall, (1949–1959) * General Jacob L. Devers, (1960–1969) * General Mark W. Clark, (1969–1984) * General Andrew Goodpaster, (1985–1990) * General Paul X. Kelley, (1991–1994, 2001–2005) * General Frederick F. Woerner, Jr., (1994–2001) * General Frederick M. Franks, Jr., (2005–2009) * General Merrill McPeak (2010–present) Current Commissioners * Cindy Campbell * Barbaralee Diamonstein-Spielvogel * Darrell Dorgan * John L. Estrada * Evelyn P. Foote * Rolland Kidder * Richard L. Klass * Constance Morella * Ike Skelton * Maura C. Sullivan * Max Cleland, Secretary See also * Register of Culturally Significant Property * National Register of Historic Places * American War Memorials Overseas * World War I memorials Other national war graves commissions * Austria – Austrian Black Cross (Austrian War graves on the Vienna Central cemetery are still looked after by German War Graves Commission.Österreich betreut Kriegsgräberstätten. In: Stimme & Weg, 2/2011, p. 24.) * France – Ministère de la DéfenseMinistère de la Défense, SGA Sépultures de guerre (File of French soldiers killed in action) * Germany – German War Graves Commission * Netherlands – OorlogsgravenstichtingWebsite of the Oorlogsgravenstichting in Netherlands (Netherlands Wikipedia) * Russia – Association of War Memorials * United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, India and South Africa – Commonwealth War Graves Commission References * Nishiura, Elizabeth, editor (1989). American Battle Monuments: A Guide to Military Cemeteries and Monuments Maintained By the American Battle Monuments Commission. Detroit, Michigan: Omnigraphics Inc. * [http://www.pbs.org/hallowedgrounds/ Hallowed Grounds] (2009). PBS video of twenty-two America's overseas military cemeteries in eight different countries. Bibliography * Selected photos available online through the Washington State Library's Classics in Washington History collection * Maps available online through the Washington State Office of the Secretary of State's Washington History collection * External links * Official website * US Army Quartermaster Roll of Honor Names of Soldiers who died in Defense of the AMerican Union Buried in National Cemeteries 1866-1871 Vols 1-27 * US Army Quartermaster Roll of Honor Names of Soldiers who died in Defense of the American Union buried in National Cemeteries 1869 Vols 1-8 * US Army Quartermaster Roll of Honor Names of Soldiers who died in Defense of the American Union buried in National Cemeteries 1866 Vols 9-12 * US Army Quartermaster Roll of Honor Names of Soldiers who died in Defense of the American Union buried in American Cemeteries 1868 Vol. XVI * World War I : Soldiers Remembered Presented by the Washington State Library and Washington State Archives ** American operations in the Aisne-Marne region: May 31 – October 12, 1918 ** American operations in the St. Mihiel region: September 12 – November 11, 1918 ** The Meuse-Argonne offensive of the American First Army: September 26 – November 11, 1918 * Records of Thomas North regarding Dwight D. Eisenhower's service with the Commission, 1927–1929 * Category:Arlington County, Virginia Category:Korean War memorials and cemeteries Category:Military monuments and memorials Category:Military monuments and memorials in the United States Category:Organizations based in Virginia Category:United States federal boards, commissions, and committees Category:World War I memorials Category:World War II memorials Category:1923 establishments in Virginia